I Like It, Hinata!
by ilovefangg
Summary: Naruto goes to a club with sasuke and ends up singing a song and meeting the girl of his dreams! Very little SasuSaku.  NaRuHiNa  Chapter 2 is up. Rated T for naruto being in a club.
1. I Like it

Sasuke and I walked into the club. I don't remember how many drinks we had but I do recall that we headed straight into the back, for a microphone. Sai, a friend of theirs, had dared us to sing a song. I stumbled on the stage with a smile on my face, while Sasuke…well….he wasn't too happy, but when the girls screamed, a blush formed onto his face and smiled. I started to sing.

**One love, one love**

**Go go Dj go go go Dj go go go Dj club is on fire**

_Ya'll know what time it is, we go set it off tonight, just go set the club on fire, just go  
Enrique! Holla at them._

I headed down the steps and onto the dance floor. Girls grabbed every part of me as I danced. I stepped onto a chair and saw the prettiest girl ever. She had an indigo hair color. I pulled her onto the chair and slung my arm around her as I continued singing.

**Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go**

My girlfriend was out of town for a family thing, and this girl mumbled to about me her boyfriend was on a vacation. Hinata hopped down and led me across the floor.

**Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.**

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

She started to dance up on me and I blushed. She kissed me on the cheek. I held her hand and started to sing.

Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better  
Turn around I'll give you more  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go

I lead her to the counter and she sat down on it while I kept singing. I leaned in between her legs while holding her with one arm.**  
**  
**[Chorus]  
Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.**

Sasukes turn came up. I noticed he sat down on a couch between two girls. A pink haired girl and a blonde, and about 6 other girls on each side, dancing.

_Come DJ that's my DJ, I'm a Miami boy...you know how we play,  
I'm playing what you wanna I play..What u give me got me good, Now watch me...It's a different species, get me in DC ,  
Let's Party on the White house Lawn, Tiger woods' tired of Jesse James, Here goes Pitbull all night long, Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that's it's on,_

Pa'Fuera! Pa'la calle,  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile! Dale mamita tirame ese baile!(1)

I see you watching me, you see me watchin' you,  
I love the way you move I like them dance you do like

He stood up and pink haired girl started to make out with him. He gladly began to give it to her back.

**Don't stop baby,  
Don't stop baby Just keep on shaking along I won't stop baby, won't stop baby Until you get enough**  
_  
Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

He said, and then he went back to kissing the pinkie. The Girl and I went back onto the floor. And I kissed her lips, very quickly.

**Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.  
Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.**

The song ended.

"What...is your name?" I said.

"Hinata…..you?"

"Naruto-"

She kissed me on my lips as passionately as anyone could.

I promised myself that I will break up with my whore of a girlfriend, oh yeah she's been cheating on me for a while if you wanted to know.

"Are you single?"

"Yep…you?"

"Yep…."

She grabbed my hand and wrote a number.

"There…the number…..call…me tomorrow….well get together"

I suddenly started to get excited and kissed her again.

"Dobe" Sasuke mumbled through the microphone. I gave him the finger and kept on kissing, but one thing i noticed...she wasntdrunk.

XXXXXXXXXX

1st time doing a SongFic! Its I like it by Enrique Iglesas Ft. Pitbull

(1)

Translation:

Get Out! Go to the street!

Keep going Cutie give me that dance!

Keep going Cutie give me that dance!

:

I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE SASUKE THE BALD GUY :D no offence Pitbull!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!


	2. Better Than Revenge

Here is Chapter two: Better Than Revenge

I don't own. It belongs to Taylor Swift (who I learn to love her music)

Sakura **(B**_**OLD ITALICS)**_

Hinata **(BOLD)**

**Btw. Sakura sings back up and i am not sure how to do that. Sorry for the only part she has lol**

It has been a few weeks after Naruto and I met. I had his phone number, and he had mine. We have gone on more than five dates. No way, right? The shy, small, fragile girl, goes on a date, with a REALLY hot guy, five times? I guess I am really in love. Wait. Like _really_ in love. When I first saw him, I wasn't drunk. His blond hair, his whisker marks, Oh GOD! I wanted to die right there and then. But when he sang, and danced so _sexy_ with me. I just felt loose. I am happy they didn't make me an Heiress because then I probably wouldn't have met him. I love his smile. His hair. The way his eyes lightened up when I said something. I just fell in love. Deep, the unable-to-break kind of love. The one I can't get out of, even if his ex-girlfriend comes out to get me.

I found myself at the same club again during the middle of summer. Naruto and I were an on and off couple. Sometimes he'd be so sweet. He would buy my chocolates, sometimes he would take me out to a very fancy dinner, and sometimes, just a little snooze on the couch. I was nervous at going over his house at first. But the way he protects Sasuke, his best friend, or the way he holds me, I don't know. I just can _feel _it.

But sometimes he would be one of those Jerks. He looks at sluts and stares at them, but sometimes I don't even know if he is staring in disgust, or happy. I just guess the obvious. The happy one. He would ignore me in front of his friends. I didn't even meet his best friend in _person _yet. Yep. I think I can get him through though.

I walk through the crowds, hoping to find Naruto. But instead, I found his ex-girlfriend. Karin. She had red hair and non-geeky looking glasses, more like the ones you'd see in a Victoria Secret magazine. Her shirt buttoned up, to 8 buttons, but she would button it up to six. I showed a lot of her cleavage. She was wearing what I like to call, bootie shorts, or shorts that stop directly under your butt.

"Hello weakness" Karin said. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip, while the other hand was dangling off to the side. Weakness was her nickname for me, because I lost the title to the heir, because I was shy, and most of all, I am very vulnerable.

"Karin" I say. "How do you do?"

She laughed at me. She knew I was...in the way…to reach _her _Naruto-kun. I know what she's thinking, _What could Naruto-kun see in such an ugly girl? _

"Fine. Naruto and I are on a new level" _Liar. _

I nodded. I saw Sakura, Sasukes girlfriend, and Ino, her best friend, over by a booth, behind Karin. There I saw Sasuke and, of course, Naruto.

Karin started to turn around, noticing my staring. She smiled and pushed me, making me fall over some tall guy with white hair. I turned around to apologize. I looked at Naruto again, to find Karin massaging his shoulders. He looked like he enjoys it too. He had his eyes closed, and a smile on his face. He also looks like he doesn't even remember my name. Sakura and Ino see me. They tell the boys that they will be back…later.

"Hey Hina-chan" Said Sakura. She had pink hair with emerald green eyes, and was wearing a red tank top. Her shorts weren't as short as Karin's, but they were pretty short and black.

"HINA-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Said Ino. She was very much like Sakura. But her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes.

"Hey guys. Ino, I don't even have your number"

"Oh" Ino said. She was blushing because she was embarrassed.

"Can you sing a part in a song with me? Or play the guitar?" I asked. Sakura nodded and Ino shook her head. "Ino, what's wrong? You love to sing."

"Yeah but not in front of people" she said. We let her off. Sakura and I walked up on the stage. I saw everyone's faces, including Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Karin. Naruto had his eyes opened and looked behind him.

"HEY EVERYBODY" I yelled in the Mic. People would say i am loud, and happy. But I am not. I am shy and quiet. But I don't know why I yelled. "IM GOING TO SING A SONG CALLED 'BETTER THAN REVENGE' BY TAYLOR SWIFT"

Sakura grabbed the pink guitar.

_**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did**_

Sakura said. The band started to play a fast beat. And I started to sing. Sakura started to play._**  
**_

**Ha, Time for a little revenge  
**  
**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
**

**I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
**  
**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
**

**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha**

I actually felt good up there. I have been up there once before, where I was actually drunk. It was funny but I'll tell you another time.

**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho**

**Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
**

**Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

I pointed out to Karin and all the other sluts out there. They all looked shocked, like they were saying _who? Me?_ I smiled.

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
**

**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha**

Here comes my favorite part. ****

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  


**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,**

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  


**Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

I finished and walked off the stage. Naruto started to come over but I ran out of the club. I ran as fast as I could.

This is the bad part about love. I always happened to get my heart broken. Like in eighth grade, I had a boyfriend named Kiba, but he ended up cheating on me with one of my friends. It's okay though. He was a jerk any way.

I slowed down as I was getting close to my car. I heard louder footsteps come behind me. I hopped in my car as fast as I can. I looked for my keys, which were in my purse. I felt around in my purse until I found it. I saw him. Naruto Uzumaki I mean. He was walking up to my car. I silently rolled down my windows.

He came up to the car and put his elbows on it. He looked me directly in the eyes. OH! I hated when he did that.

"Hina-chan…."

"what?" my voice was hard. I was trying not to cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry….for everything…" his voice was soft, so easy I could fall into….NO! I'm not doing that again.

"you should be"

"why didn't.." he paused to gather up his thoughts. "..why didn't you come to me?" he looked really hurt.

"because that…SLUT was always around you. If you haven't noticed she once beat me up. I tried to tell you but you just ignored me and talked to your friends" I told him. He looked shocked. I told him to move to I can leave. And when he didn't, I honked my horn, and he backed off like a scared puppy. I drove like hell until I got to my house and cried.

'I really loved you, Naruto Uzumaki. Even if you don't love me back.' I thought. I drifted to sleep as a red sports car came into the driveway.


End file.
